Daryl Yan
Daryl Yan is the 17 year old psychopathic Juvenile Officer of "GHQ" and holds the rank of lieutenant, nicknamed "Daryl the Butcher" due to his vicious ways. His father was the commander-in-chief of the GHQ. He is one of the most versatile enforcers of the organization and is always sent on the field in crucial moments but his insanity is the factor that brings his downfall and the failure to accomplish his tasks. Personality He seems to have two different sides to his personality. The first side is adventurous and playful while the second is sadistic and cruel with narcissistic behavior. He is also seen to be a Mysophobian, since he hates being touched by others in belief that they are infected. Despite his narcissistic attitude he seems to be somewhat insecure as he craves his father's attention and recognition and becomes extremely enraged after discovering his affair with his secretary Emily. During an infiltration mission he meets Tsugumi and despite an inital bad attitude (even referring to her as a runt) towards her, it is hinted that he might have romantic feelings for her. This becomes more evident in episode 18 when he disobeys orders and destroys a group of Endlaves to buy time for Tsugumi and her friends to run. In the final episode, Rowan believes that deep down Daryl is a nice person but doesn't know how to express it. It appears he cares about Rowan because he knows that deep down he is a kind person. Appearance Daryl is a young man, tall, lean, and muscular, with unruly, shiny yellow-blond hair, and light violet eyes and he has relatively fair skin. He is shown to be usually wearing a collared, gray uniform that covers his entire body with a dark navy shirt under it, that has red stripes running down the entirety of the suit and around his joints. There is a white part that is prominent along his pectorals, that is peppered with round mounds of what appear to be iron. Abilities As a military lieutenant Daryl is likely versed in military skills such as hand-to-hand combat, strategical thinking and firearms use, the last of which he seen using from time-to-time. He also has some skills in performing infiltration missions, as he was able to pose as a student to gain more information on Shu and the other students. However his greatest ability is his skill as an Endlave pilot. Despite his young age, Daryl showed himself as an extremely skilled Endlave pilot, capable of causing massive destruction in a short time and outmatching other skilled pilots with ease. Even Ayase, a skilled pilot in her own right found herself on the losing side of a fight against Daryl on several occasions, even after acquiring Daryl's more advanced Steiner-model Endlave, while the former used the base model Gautier. Due to his skills and high-level connections inside the military and the GHQ, Daryl initially had easier access to the more technologically-advanced Endlaves such as his Steiner, which became his signature Endlave until it was hi-jacked by the Funeral Parlor soldiers. After the death of his father and later his betrayal against other GHQ forces to help Tsugumi and the Undertakers escape, Daryl volunteered to be used as a test pilot for a new, prototype Endlave unit: the Gespenst. This Endlave easily dwarfs all others and is outfitted with an experimental system; the Void Genome Emulator which allows Gespenst to draw out the effects of his Void. Daryl's Void is reffered by Gai as the Kaleidoscope; a weapon that can produce barriers, which can reflect any direct attack such as artillery fire. Plot Daryl is first seen coming to join in the fight that was taking place. He soon finds Ayase and quite easily destroys her mecha and nearly kills her, commenting that he was disappointed because he couldn't hear her screaming and drives off. He is later seen paying a visit to Major Guin's moble cockpit and explains that he intended to bring a new modeled Endlave to the operation's center but heard a battle had started so he went to check it out. Guin says that he'll be happy to help and reaches out his hand. This resulted in Daryl getting pissed off, asking if he expected him to touch that "fatty flesh". Daryl says he'll do whatever he pleases and walks away, saying that if they got in his way he would tell his father. He is seen sometime after, saying that looking at the hostages was a heartrending sight and that it made his heart quiver (sarcastically of course) with a flower in hand. Then a woman made the wrong choice of mistaking him for an officer and asks him to spare her husband, grabbing onto him. Disgusted on being touched, Daryl angrily repeatedly kicked the woman in the face saying that she would infect him, calling her disgusting. The woman's child is heard calling out to her and Daryl tells the woman (who is now wimpering softly while holding her bleeding face) that she didn't need to be so annoying because she gave birth to him. He then points a gun at her and fires along with some other soldiers killing some of the hostages. After the Undertakers attack, Daryl is shown excited about it and goes to start his mecha and is shocked that he was ordered to hold off the attack. Soon, Shu pulls out Daryl's Void from his body when Shu catches him off guard. Later, an unconsious Daryl is seen being pulled out of his mecha by a GHQ member. After being discharged from the hospital, Daryl wastes no time to get back into action and wants revenge. He first meets up with Ayase, who stole his Steiner. He is pissed off at her and begins to choke her before she is saved by Oogumo. Segai switches Daryl's Void with his so that Daryl could stop Gai and Shu from stopping the Leukocyte. However, he looses control and hits the core of the Leukocyte before he is defeated by Gai. In episode 8, a more vulnerable side is seen of Daryl when his father fails to arrive at his birthday party, making Daryl both angry and teary-eyed. No other guests seem to be present, either because no one came or no one else but his father was invited. The next scene shows his father talking to his assistant saying that Daryl may not even be his son because his mother was "a no-good woman". In episode 10, Daryl's complex with his father comes to a climax when he catches his father kissing his assistant in the elevator. This drives, Daryl to kill his father in the beginning of episode 11 when he calls him a terrorist, failing to recognize Daryl's Endlave unit number 823, corresponding to his birthday. After the 2nd Lost Christmas outbreak, he does manual labor to spy on Shu and his friends. He bumps into Tsugumi calling her a runt because she forced him to take his award which was a candied apple ("yucky food"). vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h29m36s243.jpg|Daryl seeing one of the units about to shoot Tsugumi vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h29m48s110.jpg|"Why should I protect someone like you?" vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h30m10s63.jpg|Daryl protects her so she can escape from Gai In episode 18, he protects Tsugumi from the other units. He calls her "runt" which tips her off on who he really is. He attacks all the other units and charges at Gai claiming that if it weren't for him, things wouldn't have ended up the way they did. However, his efforts were in vain, and he is bailed out. Tsugumi, Argo, and Ayase successfully escape from Gai thanks to Daryl. Daryl is last seen in a prisoner cell, next to Shibungi's, injured. He was forced in the attack in his new Gespenst Endlave due to his void taken. In the final episode, Daryl is defeated by Ayase witht the help of Tsugumi. While the building collapses he manages to escape death as Rowan saves his life and placing inside an elevator, he tells Daryl should he have another chance in life he should try to be more kind to people since he believes deep down Daryl is a nice person. Rowan pushes the button and evacuates Daryl and he is gunned down while Daryl feels shocked. Trivia Daryl is reminiscent of Gates from Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid. Daryl ,like Gates, is a deranged individual that loves bloodshed and always recurs to the most violent and murderous tactics in battles. He likes to trash-talk quite often, as the FMP villain did in his fights. His facial traits also count: blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, even though they can't be compared because of the age difference, Gates being a middle aged man while Daryl is in his teens. Picture Gallery img139 - Copy.jpg|Character Design Category:Characters Category:GHQ Category:Male character Category:Secondary Characters